


Lost Balance [English Version]

by LilTomato



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU - Fantasy, Characters Are Older Than In The Anime, Dragons, F/M, Invasion, M/M, Political tension, Royalty, Weird dreams, counterpartshipping, more tags will be added as the story continues, only on AO3, pawnshipping, tension between father and son, translated from German Version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilTomato/pseuds/LilTomato
Summary: [translated from the German Version]Even if I forget you...I will never forget what they did to you...And if I find you again, no matter if I remember you...I will protect you...I swear!12 years ago, four kingdoms became three and prince Yuto from XYZ, Guardian of the dragon of his homeland, Dark Rebellion, lost someone important to him.Since then, he suffers from weird dreams.Will he and his friends be able to find out what they mean before something bad happens?Will Yuto be able - this time - to protect the person his heart has chosen?Rated M for Safety
Relationships: Akaba Reiji & Yuri, Grace Tyler & Gloria Tyler & Asuka Tenjouin, Kurosaki Ruri & Kurosaki Shun & Yuto, Original Character/Original Character, Sakaki Yuya/Yuto, Yugo/Yuri (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue: Lost in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> Hope, you have fun with this

Their small hands held each other as tight as possible while they ran through the sparsely lit corridors. Little feet in boots flew over the stony ground, hurrying as fast as possible. The two children could hear screaming and roaring somewhere in the distance, mixed with the sounds of blades clashing against each other. Fear spread inside them. The noises scared them since they didn't know something like that.

One of the maids had gotten them out of bed and instructed them to take the legs in their hands and run. The woman looked so scared that they didn't manage to say something. The boy had wanted to ask for his parents when the ominous sounds reached their ears and the servant urged them on to only look forward and hurry to get out of the castle.

And still they couldn't find a way out of the walls in which they loved playing hide-and-seek, often for hours. None of them wanted to get into one of the confrontation between the soldiers. They have seen one of them from far but they hadn't been able to recognize, against who the castle's guards were fighting. The girl had the feeling that she had seen the uniforms of the attackers before but she didn't remember anymore. At least, not in this stressful situation that scared both of them so much.

Shadows danced in front of them, showing a fight directly in front of them and the girl pulled on the boy's hand. "This way!" She pointed to the right. The little one nodded even if his legs already hurt. However, the path taken ended in a dead end, a balcony pointing beyond the sea.

"We have to find another way." the boy coughed while the wind brushed around the shivering forms of the children. The girl nodded approvingly but when they turned around, a huge figure had built in the door frame and blocked their way. Instinctively, the kids backed away while the person followed them with slow and staid steps. One of the eyes glowed threateningly red.

"You!" the girl hissed as she realized who they had in front of them. The one opposite of them extended a hand towards them while someone else appeared in their shadow. "Good that we finally found you." The voice seemed friendly at the first moment but for the two children it sounded even more treatening. "Now, come! From today on, you have a new position and I will love to teach you everything you need to know."

The two little ones retreated even more. "Where are my parents? What does that mean?!" the boy yelled. "You don't need to worry about them anymore." was the answer and the giant came closer while terror enveloped the boy, tears ran down his cheeks. He had a guess what that meant. The girl pulled him to the railing without letting the other two out of her sight. A disapproving sound came from the door. "You know what to do." The giant came towards them, one hand still outstretched, eyes fixed on one of them.

"No way! Stay away!" The girl reacted instinctively and before one of the others could stop her, she pushed the boy over the railing. He was torn out of his shock and stared with big eyes to her while an angry outcry could be heard. "Get away from here!" she yelled after him when he fell. He reached for her but he couldn't do anything for her. The last thing he saw from her were a sword through her body, the bloody blade tip looking out from her chest, and big, surprised eyes.


	2. Chapter 1: Dark Foreboding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again :)
> 
> Hope, you like it
> 
> I wrote it on Twitter:  
> Next update in June will be a faiytale-au again, though I still don't know if it's going to be 1 or 2 chapters I'll post  
> If it's going to be 2, then 1 of them will be the last chapter of Little Sleeping Beauty, promise
> 
> Now, enough talking from my side, have fun~

It was dark. Thick fog hovered over the ground and the metallic stench of blood hung in the air. Breathing was difficult. When he turned, he could see isolated bricks of a wall just behind him. He couldn't find out how big the room was. For that it was utterly too dark and he wouldn't have found the time to find out.

Somewhere behind him there was helpless sobbing, sounding very much like a child that had been hurt and left. The noise pulled at him and he tried to find the source. But while he was looking around, it was not possible for him to spot anything.

When he took a step, he had to realize that this was difficult. His legs felt as if lead was flowing through his veins and his muscles were made of stone. The fog seemed to be so thick like the muddy bottom of a swamp, which also made it difficult for him to find his way.

The sobbing didn't stop and he opened his mouth to call for the child, though there was no sound coming over his lips. Surprised he reached for his throat, not believing it. Where was his voice? While he tried to find the answer to that question, the sounds ceased for a second.

Iciness spread inside him. This one second was like a warning, as if something was gathering in the darkness surounding both of them, him and the boy. Something very dangerous.

He struggled, finally wanted to see something but he had no success. Instead, he heard the child again, who sounded even more frightened than he already was. He whimpered in panic and then, he began to speak, to beg, that what or who lurking in the darkness stayed away from him.

Before he could ask himself what was the reason for the child's fear, the next noise reached his ears. It was taunting laughing, that gave him goose bumps on his back. The need to help the child to protect them from the person hiding in the dark spread inside him.

But before he could start another try to put one foot in front of the other, the child began to scream as if they would be in great pain. The laughing didn't stop and he felt sick.

He had to do something but the more he was fighting against the resistance, the less successful he was. Suddenly the screams died down to pitiful noises he couldn't identify exactly. Determined, he wanted to throw himself forward, unconsciously held out his hand...

...and at the next moment, the young man looked at the ceiling of his room while a thick sweat drop ran over his temple following the others which had already made their way over his skin.

The black haired male needed a longer moment until he realized that what he just had before him had been nothing more than a dream. Nightmare, that's the better descrption. He pulled his outstretched arm back and brushed over his face.

Taking a deep breath he tried to calm his racing heartbeat which didn't work so well at the first moment like he hoped. Still, it had the desired effect and relaxed again the young man sat up brushing through the violet bangs framing his face on the right side.

"Just a dream... It was just a dream..." he mumbled and pushed the black blanket to the side, swung his legs over the edge and stretched when he stood up. A carpet with dark patterns made sure that his soles weren't immediately acquainted with the cold of the ground.

With one hand he wiped over his face while he pulled the dark curtain to the side with the other one. Bright sunlight pushed into the room and lit it. A grumble escaped him. It was uncomfortable how the brightness stabbed into his eyes. And after this horrible dream he would prefer it if it would still be dark. As much as he liked nice weather, at the moment it affected his mind as well.

For a long second, he stared through the window at the roofs of the town what had always remind him of a sea of colorful bricks and chimneys until a sigh escaped him. He wanted to turn around and go to his cabinet to get fresh clothes when he heard a loud knock from the next room.

A few seconds later, the door to his chambers was open. "Good morning, Yuto! Are you already awake? Our guests are coming soon~" a female voice chirped happily. A second, male voice grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "He knows that we're getting visitors. It's just the question if he wants to leave the bed.".

"Morning, you two." He pushed the thoughts about his nightmare to the side and did what he had intend to do, put on fresh clothes.

Steps were to be heard in the other room, how they came nearer, then a young woman with long, dark violet hair appeared in the door frame, a smile on her lips and an excited sparkle in the magenta red eyes. "Good morning~" she chirped. "Sleep well?"

The black haired male wanted to answer her while he buttoned his shirt without hurry as a young man appeared behind her, his expression slightly disapproving. "Ruri, not so early on the day." he said and placed his hand on her shoulder as if he wanted to tame her exuberant joy.

"It's alright, Shun." the younger male said and smiled slightly. "It's understandable that she's already so happy, right Ruri?" The addressed female nodded. "Oh yes. I can't wait to see Serena and the girls." she answered.

Her brother next to her rolled with his eyes. "As if they weren't in contact the whole year..." he mumbled and got a slight push in the ribs.

Yuto laughed slightly. The bickering between the siblings distracted him from his nightmare and he felt that as positive. He was very glad at such moments to be able to count the duo to his closest friends since more than 10 years.

Ruri pouted at her family member, then she turned to the young man she wanted to wake up when she noticed that he looked a bit tired. "Hey... Is everything alright? You don't look good." she asked.

He shook his head. "Just a bad dream I've had. Don't worry about it." he answered, knowing very well that he barely couldn't keep any secrets from her and Shun.

Both of them listened closely. "Again? I'm really interested in what you're dreaming since months." Shun said and raised an eyebrow. "I agree with Nii-san. It's not healthy if you keep something so incriminating constantly for yourself." His sister regarded Yuto with sympathy.

He waved off while he placed the pyjama shirt aside. "It's not so bad, honestly." he said but inside he knew that it wasn't like this. His dream was a warning but that was all. Well, he had more than "that's all" but it wasn't enough for him that he could take precise measures. It annoyed him that he was so powerless.

"Maybe it would help you a little bit to talk about it." Shun suggested behind him. The black haired one glanced over his shoulder and discovered how worried the older male eyed him. Something the other one only did if they were alone. Even with their friends he held himself back with his emotions.

"Thanks for the offer. I'll come back to that." Yuto answered and turned back to the closet in front of him. "Something from... my parents?" He hesitated at the question. For good reason...

"Your mother waits in the dining room." Ruri answered and sat down on the bed. "Your father..." She stopped for a second glancing at her best friend. "Well, your mother said that he would meet us there when we talked to her." She saw how Yuto's muscles tensed. "Hopefully not." he said cooly and went to the next room. The siblings stayed behind.

"Nii-san? Do you think that it will become better between Yuto and his father?" The young man with the dark green hair stayed silent letting the question go through his head - like so often before -, then he shook his head. "It needs a wonder for that." he answered. His sister lowered her eyes, her mood compressed. "Will there be this wonder?"

Shun placed his hand on her small shoulder. "I don't know." he admitted. He wanted to give her a better, more positive answer but he didn't know which one.

It stayed silent between them until the door opened and Yuto returned brushing with his fingers through his black hair which always resisted the power of a brush.

"Everything okay?" he wanted to know when he saw their sad faces. Ruri looked to him and put a smile on. "Everything okay. Don't worry." she answered and tried to sound happy. Her best friend was silent for a long moment and considered both of them, then he nodded accepting her statement. "Good, let's go."

The two siblings let him come first when they left Yuto's chambers, mutely agreeing that they should push the topic aside for the moment which kept both of them busy so much. Ruri stepped next to the young man and engaged him into a conversation about his plans for the next days while Shun followed them with a watchful eye.

For a few minutes they could talk in peace. The carpet under their feet swallowed their steps which you would have heard in the whole corridor. At first there weren't that many people on the way they could cross paths. All of them - men and women likewise in different clothes, some of them in armor - stopped when they saw the trio and bowed to them.

They nodded at them when they passed them until they reached a door flanked by a soldier. He saluted at their approach. "Your Highness. Priestess. Mylord." he greeted them and opened the barrier next to him.

"Thank you." Yuto went ahead and entered a bigger room in which middle an oblong table stood. Several people sat already there and talked to each other. When he came in with his two friends, they stopped one by one and turned to them.

"Morning." The young man nodded to some of them and stepped to a woman with long and lavender hair. "Morning, mother." he greeted her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning, dear." she replied the greeting with a gently smile.

The corners of his mouth raised slightly but his face became cool and repellent when his eyes wandered to the person sitting next to his mother. "Father." He didn't say more to show that he had registered the presence of the other.

"Son." came an equally cool answer. The room's atmosphere tensed. It was no secret that the two of them didn't get along. Yet, there was no fight between them. This time was over but there was still not a single friendly word between them. Others had tried to smooth the waves but they didn't succeed.

Mutely the trio took their seats and the interrupted conversations were resumed. There was only silence between the three family members until one of them broke it. "Yuto, do you have already plans for the forenoon?" his mother wanted to know.

"Actually I do. Why do you ask?" The addressed male lowered the cup in his hand. When the woman asked him like this, then it seemed to be important.

"Well, your father and I still have to do some things. Please be so nice and take it over to welcome king Reiji and his companions at the palace harbor." She looked at him pleadingly. "His ship will arrive soon. Kaito is already taking care of the accommodations for the soldiers from Fusion who will accompany him and come with another ship. This one will dock in the normal harbor."

Yuto didn't need to think for long. He knew the mentioned ruler and though he didn't have so much contact to him, he still had some interesting and informative conversations. So it was easy for him to grant the request. "Sure. I'll take Shun and Ruri with me. Especially Ruri is looking forward to see the others again."

His conversation partner smiled. "Of course, I don't see any reason against it. I'm sure that your friends are looking forward to see you. I will let Kaito know so that he joins you later. You will surely go together to town, am I right?"

"Sure." he answered and turned back to the meal in front of him. There was no single word from his father, he was busy with some documents in front of him. Not that Yuto had expected something else.

As soon as he was finished, he raised, nodded to the woman and left the room. Ruri and her brother followed him a few seconds later.

As soon as the door fell into the lock behind them, she turned to her husband with a sigh. "Tetsuo..." He looked up lowering slightly the paper in his hand. "Hm? What is it, Hanami?" he wanted to know. "Your son was just here..."

He placed the document on the table and threw a glance at the remaining present. Instantly chairs were pushed back and after half a minute the couple was alone in the hall.

"Dear..." He searched for a beginning but he found none. They had already talked about this topic before and always the same thing came out. "I'm sorry that we bring you such grief. I wish I knew how I can get through to him but... Each time I tried, I failed. He doesn't want to talk with me. And I don't have time to struggle with this stubborn head of his again and again."

Hanami stayed silent and lowered slightly her head. She already tried herself to convey between her husband and her son and still she'd had no success with it. "Maybe... it would help if you tell him the reason?" she suggested. "He's older than at that time."

"Even if he would listen to me, there's no guarantee that he would understand too or even forgive me." Tetsuo laid his hands on his wife's cheeks. "Do not grieve, my queen. It is like it is. Do not think about it. Besides, there are still a few wonderful festivities in the next weeks. I want you to amuse yourself and enjoy time. Promise me that." She nodded.

In the meantime, Yuto and his friends reached the castle's own harbor. Since the palast was build at the seaside, a part of it had been rebuilt to a small harbor that made it easier to deliver food and other things to the building. In addition, royal guests could reach their goal faster and easier. In the south of the city was a much larger harbor where supplies and transport for the population were handled.

About a dozen men were present and yelled instructions at each other while they helped the crew of the ship currently mooring to anchor it. Two became aware of Yuto and the siblings and bowed their head in greeting, then they continued to work.

The black haired male took a deep breath and straightened. "Relax." Ruri whispered with a smile to him. "It's Reiji and the others. So you don't need to be tense like this." The corners of his mouth raised slightly. "I know. But a certain protocol must still be followed."

Then his expression became serious again when a plank was left from deck. As soon as it was fixed, a young man stepped on the wood and came down, another man in uniform and a young woman in Ruri's age behind him.

"Prince Yuto. Good to see you again." Former adjusted the red glasses on his nose, then he tilted his head slightly. The addressed male returned the gesture. "Priestess. Lord Kurosaki."

"It is good to see you as well, Your Majesty." Yuto answered while his friends bowed to the grey haired man. In his insides he felt that rumble so familiar to him that accompanied him since many years. "You too, general Edo, Serena."

There was a small smile in the face of the silver haired one. "I'd like to return this, Your Highness. It feels good to be back in XYZ." he answered. Serena next to him, the blue hair in a ponytail like always, nodded to him, then she greeted Ruri with a hug. With that the formal part was over.

"Did only you come here?" the black haired male wanted to know throwing a brief glance to the ship. Normally, Fusion's ruler appeared with more member of his closest environment and not just with his general and the priestess of his kingdom.

Reiji adjusted his glasses another time, his expression like stone. Serena rolled with her eyes and Edo bit back a big grin even if you could see that it wasn't easy for him.

"They are still on the ship with Sora, Dennis and the girls... and I am forever in your debt, Yuto, if you keep them away from me for the time of our stay. 24 hours a day! Both of them!"

The eyes of the three residents of XYZ became wide like saucers. Actually, the other ruler was very patient, no matter how much others were getting on his nerves. If he reacted annoyed like this, then he was shortly before an outburst. "So bad?" Ruri asked very carefully.

"Do you know what's great at home and here with you?" the blue haired female answered with a rhetorical question. "There are very, very much space for evasion." The silver haired one next to her nodded approvingly. "To be honest, it is a wonder that we arrived safely here. Though, we only had peace for a few days because Serena put a narcotic in their food. Then the prince found it out..." His face said everything.

Yuto facepalmed. "Those two... It's a wonder that they haven't yet ripped their heads off." He turned to Reiji. "We're going to take care of this squabblers. Don't worry about them and enjoy your stay."

The other nodded. His face showed signs of relaxation again. What wasn't a surprise, the younger one was convinced about it. He knew from his own experience how much the duo they talked about could kick over the traces.

"That's your fault, Yuri, YOURS alone!"

"Don't blame constantly others for your stupidity, Yuugou, that's a bad behavior."

"You damn bastard, it's YUGO!"

Reiji's face darkened abruptly when the loud bickering reached their ears. Yuto stepped aside. "If you want to get to my father, he's probably in his office." he said. "Thank you." With this single word the older male went past the trio, Edo close at his heels.

Serena looked after them with an expression that showed her three friends that she wanted to get away as well. "It must have been really bad if you look like this." Shun noticed. She wanted to give him a corresponding answer but when she opened her mouth, there sounded a loud "Shun!" from the deck and a smaller boy with light blue hair ran down the plank, closely followed by an orange haired male in colorful clothes. Both of them looked relieved.

"Shun, finally! I've missed you." Former threw himself into the dark haired male's chest. The others watched amused how he blushed for a second. Then he gave the other two guest a meaningful look. "What the hell was going on on this ship?!" he demanded to know while he patted the boy's light blue mop of hair.

You could hear scolding once more from the mentioned object and the smaller one's companion hugged Shun's arm. "Does this not tell you enough? It was hell, Shun-chan~" he whined.

"Let go, Dennis, damnit!"

"Aww but Sora is allowed to lean to you? Oh you cruel fate~"

"Hey guys!"

While Dennis got a clout, two blonde and one silver haired female came down the plank. "Hey girls!" Ruri came to meet them and was immediately hugged by the latter. "Good to see you, sweety~ It's been so long~"

The girl laughed. "Likewise, Grace." She looked to the other two. "Hi Asuka, Gloria." The addressed smiled, one of them more than the other. "Hello, Ruri." Asuka didn't mind to embrace her friend as greeting. Gloria however only nodded at her.

"I don't know at all why I have to keep up with you! You're terrible!" a male voice nagged from the ship before the girls could start a conversation and a blue haired male with light colored clothes and blonde bangs looking like bananas stormed from the deck.

"You wouldn't even know what you should do without me! You would be like watching grass grow!" the violet haired male who followed him snapped, arms crossed in front of his chest, pink eyes narrowed to slits.

"As if YOU would know that!!"

"If you two don't stop fighting now," Yuto interrupted the duo. "I'm gonna push you into the harbor. And if you still think you can continue, I'll tell Dark Rebellion to electrify the water. Your decision."

Instantly, the two of them fell silent and looked simultaneously to the black haired male who glared darkly at them. Everyone else began to chuckle while one of them scratched himself sheepishly at the back of his head and blushed slightly, the second on the other side looked rather offended.

"I don't think that this concerns you, Yuto." he replied a bit sharply. "As long as you're standing on XYZ's territory, this concerns me no matter what, Yuri. Yugo and you can fight as much as you want when you're home in Fusion. Or if absolutely nobody listens to you." was the instant answer.

"You're acting like the end of the world is coming for you if we have a little dispute." The addressed one rolled his eyes. Before one of the others could say something, he looked around at his surroundings. "Where is Reiji? Did he make a bolt for it?"

"He left when he heard you fighting." Serena answered and looked at Yuri with raised eyebrow while Yugo greeted Ruri and Shun now, still very much embarrassed. "Your brother knew why he takes to his heels and flees."

The violet haired male threw a meaningful glance at her but she was unimpressed. She had discussions with him before too, differences were nothing new.

"Before you think about wanting to continue to fight here or before we grow on here, I think that it is best if you're getting refreshed and then we're going to venture." Yuto said. He didn't intend to stand around in the harbor forever.

"A good idea." The offer was instantly accepted, especially from the girls who was already looking forward to get rid of the journey's dirt. The faster, the better. Something different to dress would not be bad as well.

"Hey guys!" The group hardly left the castle's own harbor behind when another member of their circle of friends joined them, a boy at his hand who was hugged by Grace immediately. "Kjaaah, Haruto-chan! You're still so cute!" she squealed and nuzzled him. "How are you doing that?"

The little one laughed happily. "Hi O-Nee-chan!" he greeted her and returned the hug. "And so cuddly~" The young woman did not look like she wanted to let go of him so fast.

"Be careful with him. He has just got the flu." the taller of the two newcomer said, not letting his companion out of his sight. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, the expression in his face serious.

"We will be, Kaito. Don't worry so much." Gloria replied and rolled her eyes slightly while Asuka tousled slightly through Haruto's short and light blue hair.

The blonde snorted, then he looked from the corner of his eyes to the others. "Will the two keep down sometime?" he wanted to know and nodded to a certain couple that was glaring at each other again. "No, not them. Guess why Sora is so clinging."

Kaito didn't even need to guess. He'd gained enough experiences with said squabblers before. "So bad?" Serena nodded. "They only stopped when Yuto threatened them to energize them in the water of the harbor. Thank the gods for XYZ's Guardian!"

"Do you want to allude to something specific?" Of course, Yuri heard it. The blue haired female, however, didn't give him the pleasure of repeating it. While he had a glaring duel with her, Yugo stepped to Yuto who watched the slowly beginning chaos from the side. "Hey, can I ask you something because of the room?"

"If it's about that you want one of your own as long as you're here, then no. My father will be only more strenuous and I doubt that Reiji will be happy too when you two devastate a room again like you did the last time."

"Damnit!"

~~~

The sight at the capital city of XYZ, Heartland, had been something special already at his previous visits, king Reiji thought, ruler of Fusion which laid in the north of the kingdom in which he was currently staying as a guest. This time too, it was breathtaking when he stopped in front of a window and looked outside. So peaceful as it looked, it was hard to believe how tense the political situation was.

The grey haired male adjusted the glasses of his nose. It wasn't about the relationships between Fusion and XYZ at all. Ever since he took over the throne himself, they got better clearly for the benefit of both kingdoms. He knew that this wouldn't have been possible unter his father Leo. No, it was about...

"Your Majesty?"

Edo looked at him confused. Apparently, he had been too much in his thoughts. "Forgive me. I was somewhere else with my thoughts." he said and continued his path, his general behind him.

He knew exactly, where his host's study was, so Reiji didn't need directions and eventually, the duo stood in front of a door and were announced by a servant who immediately withdrew when they entered.

The older man was just setting a book to the side and came up to them. "Good to see you, Your Majesty. How was travel?" He seemed to be relaxed, the young ruler found. It was mostly different.

"It is good to see you too, king Tetsuo. Thank you for asking. It had been... not so enjoyable as I have hoped." he answered while Edo bowed and was greeted with a nod by Tetsuo.

"Really? What was the reason?" XYZ's king asked interested and lead them to a little seating in a corner of the room. Fusion's general stayed on his feet, the two nobles took a seat. Instantly, a servant scurried over and placed cups and a carafe on the table.

"The usual. My brother and his lover were - once again - of the opinion to make it more tiring for all of us then they always do." Reiji adjusted his glasses again. As much as he like the couple - after all, he had always supported their relationship and encouraged them -, their fights were getting on his nerves.

Tetsuo raised a dark eyebrow. "So bad?" he asked. He was familiar with the two mentioned and their constand differences. If the one opposite of him even mentioned that, then something must have been in the bush.

There was a nod from said one. "Thanks to the gods, your son took it over to take care of them. I do not envy him, he took a big task on his shoulders but I have to admit that I was at the end of my latin for a peaceful solution." the grey haired one answered.

The older man's face became slightly stony before he tried to smile. "I am glad that Yuto was able to remove this burden from your shoulders." he said. That he didn't really succeed, he could see at the face of the other ruler who inspected him attentively.

"I suppose that nothing has changed. There is still an ice age between you and your son." he said. Tetsuo sighed. "Well, how should I say?" His eyes wandered to the window and for a moment, he stayed silent. "He does not forgive me that I have not done anything for Pendulum. That I have not done anything for both of them."

Reiji didn't say anything. He should have known it.

Pendulum, the smallest of the four kingdoms. After a forced change of government took place in the kingdom of Synchro 12 years ago, the new ruler, a man named Jean-Michel Roger, attacked the neighboring country in a night and fog action shortly after that and integrated it in his own realm.

The ruling house of the kingdom didn't survive this invasion. The young king's parents had passed away years before. He died in a storm at sea, she in childbed a few weeks later, only hours after giving birth to her second child.

Said king had died during the invasion. Rumors said that Roger himself had trusted his sword through his chest. Was it true? No one knew. The young man's death, however, had been confirmed officially. His sibling had disappeared since then and was missing. Most people assumed that the child had passed away as well without anyone noticing it.

The royal families of Pendulum and XYZ had been very close friends. That he hadn't been able to do anything against Synchro, still troubled Tetsuo now, even if he managed to hide it quiet well.

His son of the other hand was way open in this case. He didn't forgive his father this inactivity and he was stubborn enough to do this even after years. Supposedly, he had been very close to the missing family member of Pendulum's royal family but Reiji didn't know much more about it. Yuto didn't talk about it, refusing to do it.

"It has been more than 10 years now...", the younger male mumbled. He himself sat on Fusion's throne since about 11 years, since two kingdoms became one. "I know but he is not wrong. I can understand Yuto despite all differences. I made mistakes." Tetsuo looked to his conversation partner. "But that should not be Fusion's concern. Let us talk about something different."

Reiji nodded. There were other topics at hand they had to talk about. What happened in the past, they couldn't change anymore. They could only take care of that what they had now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am on Twitter too: @_liltomato_


End file.
